User talk:Coraircate/Archive 1
Coraircate's Current Talk Page]] This is an archive for Coraircate's discussion page. It is currently being edited for reading purposes. Game Mode Redirection Recently adding the page for the game mode Spy Hunt, how is it possible to place that article link onto the side menu on the left (as in the Combat Arms > Game Modes)? I got it in the category, but not in the sidebar-menu thing. Help? Edit: 21/1/09: Read this page. http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customizing_Monaco#Customize_the_Navigation This tells you everything you need. Hey, It's Me, RK Well, just wanted to say "hi!" -- RobotKiller What goes on, RK? -- Coraircate 20:01, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ScreenShot? What did you use for your screenshots? Answer: Push the Prt Scr (Print Screen) button on your keyboard. Q: How do you know where the picture goes? Answer: That would be My Computer/C:/Nexon/Combat Arms if you made that your Combat Arms folder, where all of the pictures are listed. LOL I won't say it out loud, but it's nice to see somebody so open about Chams. Might add you as a friend on Combat Arms. -- RSMEyre 09:31, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Just a Question You seem to know the most about Wiki's editing system, so I'll ask you: how do you 'redirect' pages? Like on Gear Points, you redirected the article from GP. I was thinking we should do the same thing with the M16A3, redirect the article from M16A1. Ooh, also: on map pages is a table below the main picture. Do you think we could add a "Suggested Weapon" line? --Seba-079 12:23, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Read this: Click Here. TheRogueclaw asked the same question below. [[user:Greennave|'Greennave']] 22:22, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Congrats, you're an admin. The forum showed no objections, so I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights, Coraircate. Please use them well! You can use to give admin rights to others if you like. — Catherine (talk) 22:57, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Profiles Create a player profile for Glacies? I wouldn't know where to start. Link me an example and I'll get right on it. --TheRogueclaw 00:58, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Further Help How would I go about creating a redirect page? TheRogueclaw 01:18, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Just type "#REDIRECT " and place the page to redirect to between the brackets. E.g if I want to redirect to the Page called Room Master I would type, #REDIRECT Room Master. "Greennave" View my profile here I Can flyThen i Sink 09:45, 19 January 2009 (UTC) More Pics I went browsing through the Nexon.net cache, and found better weapon images (example). Should I replace all old pic with the new ones? Yes. Get them here . http://nxcache.nexon.net/combatarms/community/???.gif Replace ??? with weapon name. Damn Straight! "And not Twilight" is right! -- Seba-079 23:58, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Can I Be An Admin??? Just asking, but can i be an admin? Check my edits, I could be the active admin your looking for. I can get on the wiki everyday, and a lot of pages you have protected need editing!!! Especially the Main Page, it sucks. So well, can I be an admin? Ive been helping people too, just check your Talk Page for some examples. Wait you're at your talk page. "Greennave" [[user:Greennave|'Greennave']] 22:22, 31 January 2009 (UTC)